


Numb

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora worries Catra, And gives the best hugs, Angst, Anxiety, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra and Scorpia are good bros, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Disassociation, F/F, F/M, Glimmer (She-Ra) is Trying, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Operation: Get Angella, Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, all I write is angst, but she can also give you a piece of her mind, no beta we die like idiots, so watch out, y'all should know that by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: Catra had been infected with the virus along with Adora in the Heart. The only difference was that since Catra was not magical in any way, and Adora was, it didn’t do much except make her leg hurt like a bitch. And while she was not aware of the side affect the virus had with magical beings, she knows goddamn well that it never had such a bad effect before as it did on the two now.Glimmer was never an intended target. She already had trauma from the ship. It seemed that even as Prime was dead, he was still trying to make their lives a living hell.And Adora…Adora had to watch the woman she loved basically die in her arms, almost died herself, and then just gotten out of her worst bout of depression not even a full year ago.If what Perfuma says is true, the universe better right it’s wrongs; especially that of Adora.orAdora and Glimmer are finally awake, and everything comes crashing down on Catra. Slowly, her feelings detatch themselves, until she is left in a shell. Glimmer is trying to explain her plan for getting Angella back, and Scorpia somehow fits into the two stories.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This mentions anxiety, disassociation, and lots of self-blame. Definitely milder than some of my other works, but please read with caution.

“Hey, Adora.”

Adora kept her gaze on Catra. What happened? She remembered being on Horde Prime’s ship, about to kiss her, and then…

Nothing.

Adora smiled at her girlfriend, and then looked around the rest of the room. Worried gazes were kept on her, and Glimmer was on an infirmary bed as well. Did something happen to her?

“Glimmer?” Adora croaked. Bow seemed to pick up on this immediately.

“Adora, Horde Prime’s virus managed to get on the ship. It did some stuff to you and Glimmer.” He explained gently, sitting on Glimmer’s bed and taking her hand. Adora nodded before she massaged her throat. It was so dry, and why were her lips cracked?

Catra noticed her girlfriend’s actions and reached to the nightstand for a glass of water. Once Adora drank some, the color seemed to come back to her pale face. Adora muttered a thank you before turning on her side, promptly falling asleep. Catra brushed her hair out of her face. She kissed her cheek and stood up.

“Bow, you said that the virus had some effects on the brain?” She asked, arms crossed.

“Yes, well, that’s what Entrapta said.” He confirmed. Catra nodded.

“Okay, then please ask Entrapta to run some tests and make sure they’re okay.” Bow mocked a salute before running out the door to find the tech princess. King Micah, who was all but forgotten, spoke.

“Maybe we should get them back to their rooms. It’ll be much more comfortable for the both of them there.” He suggested, wrapping Glimmer’s arm around his shoulder. Glimmer looked at him gratefully.

“I like that idea.” She smiled. Catra nodded.

“Me too. I’ll take Adora.” She said, picking her girlfriend up bridal style and quietly left the room. Micah looked to his daughter.

“I think she’s in shock.” He stated.

“You mean Catra?” She asked, and Micah nodded. “She does seem like it, doesn’t she…” she trailed off, and let herself be guided to her room by her father.

* * *

“Hey, are you okay?” Adora asked, facing Catra on the bed. After about 15 minutes of sleeping, Adora woke up again, claiming to be “too restless.”.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Catra retorted. Adora giggled for a moment.

“You already know how I’m feeling. Now I wanna know how _you’re_ feeling.” Adora replied. Catra looked at her, ears drooping – as if she were about to open up to her – for a second, before her expression hardened, and she sat up. “I’m fine.” She stated, looking straight ahead instead of at Adora. Adora, however, could see through the facade.

“Catra, plea –” she started, before Catra stood up.

“I’m going to check on Glimmer.” She simply stated before leaving the room. Adora tried to sit up with what little energy she had, but ultimately ended up slumping against the headboard.

“Catra.” She croaked, trying to get her to come back. Melog, who had been dozing in the corner, followed his companion, his mane remaining a spikey blue.

_She’s anxious._

_Of course she’s anxious, Adora! You would be too if your girlfriend passed out for 3 days, and had to slowly watch the life drain out of her!_

Adora slid to down her back on the bed, digging the heel of her hands into her face. Sometimes, she felt that it was her fault Catra felt this way. That she didn’t feel comfortable enough to open up about her feelings. She was supposed to be her girlfriend!

Adora let out a frustrated groan. Unconscious for 3 days, and everything turns to chaos. Great.

And what’s this she heard about Seahawk lighting a space ship on fire?!

* * *

In the early evening, Glimmer was nervously pacing in front of her dad’s room. Feeling strong enough, she had just gone to visit Entrapta, who had informed her that there indeed _was_ a way to get her mother back. A real possibility.

Granted, it would take at least a year to not only build the portal machine, but to test it, make it safe, gather data, etc.

But there was hope. And where the was hope, there was will. And where there’s a will, there’s a way. All Glimmer had to do was break the news to her father. Super easy.

Glimmer only needed to figure out _how_ to mention to her father that, ya know, his wife, who has been presumed dead for almost 2 and a half years now, and who currently thinks that _he_ is dead, is actually alive and can be accessed by a portal which _may_ end up destroying the world.

Glimmer slapped her face and groaned in frustration. This was not going to be easy.

As if right on cue, Micah stepped through the doors, only to see his daughter in a rage. He grabbed her shoulder.

“Hey, slow down, kiddo. What’s got you in a hizzy tizzy?” He asked. Glimmer glared at him. “Alright, note to self: never say hizzy tizzy around Glimmer…but seriously, what’s on your mind?” Micah looked at his daughter with concern in his eyes. Glimmer took a deep breath and composed herself, which lasted about 3 seconds.

“Entrapta did some research and mom’s alive and she can be saved by the portal technology but the only problem is that the portal technology almost destroyed the world last time but it’s alright because Entrapta found a way to stabilize it but she said it would take a really long time but I don’t care because we can get mom back and I really hope you’re on board with it.” Glimmer spat out in one breath, taking a moment to force the air back into her lungs once she was done. She looked up to meet her father’s eyes, and he stared back down at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“Angie’s…alive?” He breathed. Glimmer nodded.

“I’m gonna get mom back.” She said, tears in her eyes. Micah slowly smiled, tears of his own misting his eyes, as he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

“We’re gonna get her back.” He kept repeating the mantra, and Glimmer kept replying with, “Yeah, we are.”

* * *

Catra sat, perched high on one of the castles many turrets. Catra, aside from her minor panic attack on the ship with Bow, had pushed down her anxiety entirely while Adora and Glimmer were out. Glimmer had never done anything to deserve this. The petty fact that she could do magic – big whoop – had caused her to be infected with something she was never even supposed to encounter in the first place.

Catra had been infected with the virus along with Adora in the Heart. The only difference was that since Catra was not magical in any way, and Adora was, it didn’t do much except make her leg hurt like a _bitch._ And while she was not aware of the side affect the virus had with magical beings, she knows goddamn well that it never had such a bad effect before as it did on the two now.

Glimmer was never an intended target. She already had trauma from the ship. It seemed that even as Prime was dead, he was still trying to make their lives a living hell.

And Adora…Adora had to watch the woman she loved basically _die_ in her arms, almost died herself, and then _just_ gotten out of her worst bout of depression not even a full _year_ ago.

If what Perfuma says is true, the universe _better_ right it’s wrongs; especially that of Adora.

And what had all this done to Catra? It made her feel that if she screwed up even just a tiny bit, everything could come shattering down. In some sick and twisted way, Catra felt as if the universe _was_ righting its wrongs; rather, Catra’s wrongs. She felt as if this was karma, payback for all the bad she had done.

Maybe, she just needed to suppress all her pain. Maybe then, the universe would too, and Adora and everyone else could stop suffering.

She needed to become numb.

* * *

“So you’re telling us that the only people who _don’t_ know are the ones that want to go after her the most?” Mermista questioned, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Glimmer looked around the Council room. The entire Princess Alliance, minus Catra and Adora, plus Bow, were present as Glimmer explained her plan to get her mother back. Catra was MIA, and Adora was still recovering. Also, Glimmer _really_ did not want to tell those two.

“Look, if we tell them, they are both going to go charging headfirst into this, because they both believe that it’s _their fault_.” Glimmer all but yelled, slamming her hands onto the table.

“Well, technically, it _is_ Catra’s fault. She turned on the portal.” Frosta piped up. Glimmer glared at her.

“Um, _technically_ ,” Mermista mocked, “She wouldn’t have had a portal to open if _Entrapta_ here hadn’t made one!” Entrapta looked down guiltily.

“Hey! Entrapta tried to warn Catra, at least. And Catra was pretty shaken up from finding out that her mother figure, who had _abused_ her and her best friend their entire lives, had abandoned her for princesses, who she had been trained to _hate_! So maybe, _all of you need to check your facts before you throw around accusations!_ Youguys are supposed to be princesses, and princesses have sympathy. So start acting like it!” Scorpia yelled. Every single princess was shocked. Scorpia had never raised her voice to anyone before. Scorpia glared around the room before storming out in a huff. Wildcat was MIA, so at least she had something to do other than meet with a bunch of _princesses_ who didn’t understand how the Horde was on kids.

Glimmer took a deep breath. “Throwing around accusations isn’t going to help us _at all_ ,” Glimmer seethed through clenched teeth, “So I need all of you to just _cooperate_. You guys don’t even have to do anything, I just wanted to let all of you know. I am doing this. And for the record, I do not hold anyone accountable. Maybe you guys shouldn’t either.” And with that, Glimmer grabbed Bow and Entrapta by their arms, yanking them out of the room with her, leaving the shocked and guilty-feeling princesses in their wake.”

* * *

“Figured I’d find you up here.” Catra’s ears twitched at the sudden noise cutting throw the peaceful silence. Catra turned around, fully expecting Adora to be panting behind her, definitely in _no_ condition to climb. However, Catra was pleasantly surprised to see the familiar red pincers coming in for a hug and the kind face of Scorpia. For once, Catra let Scorpia hug her, resting her face on Scorpia’s bicep. She did not, however, let the tears flow free.

“How are you feeling?” Such a simple question was asked the day before, before Adora and Glimmer woke up, and yet, she had a much different answer.

“I can’t,” Catra said simply. Scorpia looked at her best friend in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asked gently, stroking Catra’s hair in soothing motions with a pincer. Catra just stared ahead of her.

“I can’t feel anything. Mentally. It’s like everything’s…gone. I’m numb.” Scorpia had heard this from Perfuma before. _Disassociation,_ she had called it. _Common in many people with anxiety and depression. The feeling of nothingness._

“Wildcat, you got to break through your mental block, okay? You don’t have to do it right here, right now, but when you’re ready, know I’m here? If you ever feel overwhelmed, and you need a safe place, I’m _here_ , and I always will be, okay?” Scorpia assured her, and after a moment, she began to feel her farm slowly getting wet, and feeling the sporadic rise and fall of the feline's chest.

“There, there, let it all out.” She whispered gently. After a while, the chest spasms began to relax, and the wet spot slowly began to dry. Catra looked up at Scorpia and sniffed, wiping her heterochromatic eyes.

“Thank you.” She whispered. Scorpia shook her head.

“There’s no need for thanks. I’ll always be there for you, Wildcat.” Catra dove around Scorpia’s waist, pulling her in tightly. Scorpia reciprocated the hug, and they sat like that, under the setting sun and the rising moons. Under the stars.

* * *

Adora was half asleep when she felt the dip in the bed. She slowly turned over, hissing in pain, to see Catra’s shadowed form against the headboard. Upon hearing the hiss of pain, Catra reached over to her girlfriend, worry evident in her glowing eyes.

“I’m sorry, did I do that?” She whispered frantically, scooting closer to her and wrapping her tail around Adora’s wrist. Adora chuckled.

“Nah, my body’s still kind of weak.” She said, smiling. Catra breathed a sigh of relief. They sat there for a few minutes, content in the comfortable silence, before Catra broke it.

“I’m sorry.” Was all she said. Adora looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean?” She asked. Catra chuckled lowly, bowing her head and flattening her ears.

“I was standoffish and snappy when you were trying to see if I was okay earlier. Instead of telling you how I felt, I pushed you away, and I’m sorry. The truth is, I wasn’t okay, but now I am.” She said, staring at her feet and pulling her legs to her chest. Adora reached out the place a hand on her knee.

“Wow, that was really mature. Who are you and what have you done with Catra?” Adora joked. This earned a laugh from the both of them. “But in all seriousness, it’s alright. I know how hard it is for you to open up, and I’m glad you’re doing it now. Now, get over here and cuddle me.” Catra smiled before sliding down to level with her girlfriend, pulling her in and wrapping her arms and tail around her. She placed a kiss on her temple and whispered, _I love you_ , before drifting off to sleep.

She faintly heard, _“I love you too”_ ¸ before fully succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Scorpia would definitely get to the point where she's screaming at the other princesses, because they keep on blaming the child soldiers, but that's all they've ever known, and in a sick way, they were all abused. Sure, Catra got the most physical form of it, but on different levels, every kid taken in by the Horde was abused. We love that whump.
> 
> Also does anyone else see the parallels between The Legend of Korra and SPOP?? Like, I can spot at least 20. Ranging from brainwashed girlfriends (read the Lok comics for that one) to the fact that Korra and Adora seek out guidance from old ladies in the woods (okay, technically swamp for Korra). You cannot tell me that Noelle Stevenson did NOT watch Korra y'all.
> 
> Anyway Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Constructive criticism is also appreciated :`)


End file.
